Sachinnin no ninjas
by sennen karasu
Summary: quand les personnages de Naruto revisitent les sept samouraïs. Fic arrêtée...


**Synopsis**: quand quelsque personnages de Naruto refont 'Les sept samouraïs'...

**Note: bon, aucun des persos ne m'appartiennent, mais qui sait...**

**Les personnages de Naruto n'apparaittront que dans le second chapitre et, comme il y a quelsque changement par rapport au mangas, voici la présentation de ceux qui font partis de la fic:**

**Kakashi**: ayant déja accompli plusieurs missions risquées et ayant un grand sens de la stratégie et du commandement, il est considéré comme le chef du groupe.

**Obito**: plein d'un certain entrain et emplit de fierté, il a des tendances de casse-cou pour prouver sa valeur.

**Naruto**: jeune ninja qui cherche encore sa voix, il est facilement impressionnable et montre une certaine naïveté de débutant.

**Gaara**: marginal et silencieux, il cherche toujours à se surpasser, son but étant de devenir le meilleur.

**Chôji**: ancien compagnon d'arme de Kakashi, c'est un garçon sympathique qui sait garder la tête froide en toute situation.

**Kiba**: taquin et franc, il maintient une humeur joyeuse au sein du groupe.

**Rock Lee**: lui aussi habitué des champs de bataille, il est d'un tempérament bouillant, voir explosif lors des affrontements.

**Tous les personnages de Naruto, dans cette fic, sont agés d'une trentaine d'années, sauf Naruto qui a seize/dix-sept ans environ.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Courir. Courir encore. Plus vite. Les prévenir tous du danger qui allait fondre sur eux. Qui allait les tourmenter un peu plus dans leur misére et les accabler d'avantage. Des pillards. Une quarantaine de pillards qui vienndraient tout leur prendre aprés la récolte. Il les avait entendu discuter en haut de la colline, alors qu'il ramassait du bois. Il avait peur et s'était ce qui lui donnait des ailes pour foncer au village. Mais avertir tout le monde ne changerait rien à l'affaire. Leurs maisons étaient leur seul bien à tous et les bandits ne les épargneraient pas.

: c'est grave ce que tu nous dis là, mon bon Yohei. Trés grave et trés préoccupant.

Rikichi, le chef du village, se tenait au milieu du cercle formé par les paysans et les paysannes appeurés, mais pas autant que le vieil homme qui avait couru pour les prévenir. Qui avait vu les bandits de prés. Les femmes étaient effondrées sur le sol et pleuraient, maudissaient les dieux de leur sort. Les hommes restaient silencieux, tête baissée, en proie au désespoire le plus grand. Rikichi réfléchissait. Il aurait voulu trouver une solution à ce probléme, mais rien ne lui venait. Et puis soudain...

l'ancien...

**Rikichi**: que dis-tu, Manzo?

**Manzo**: nous pouvons demander conseil à l'Ancien...

L'Ancien... Ainsi était nommé l'homme le plus vieux du village. Ayant vécu plus longtemps que n'importe quel autre habitant, il avait vu plus de chose que n'importe qui d'autre au village et était donc la personne la plus avisée pour parer à cette situation.

**L'Ancien**: pour sauver le village, il vous faudra faire appel à des étrangers... Des combattants.

**Rikichi**: dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'à envoyer des hommes à la ville la plus proche pour en engager...

**Manzo**: et comment comptes-tu les payer? Avec du riz? C'est notre bien le plus précieux...

**Rikichi**: quand le ventre cri famine, le loup se moque du danger! Par les temps qui courent, ils viendront...

**Manzo**: imbécile! Tu crois que des mercenaires nous protégerons pour du riz qu'ils obtiendront tout aussi bien en nous passant tous par le fil de l'épée, comme ces bandits qui vont venir!

**Rikichi**: ils ne sont pas tous comme ça! Je suis sûr qu'il y en aura qui voudront combattre pour notre cause, même pour le salaire de trois bol de riz par jours.

**Manzo**: tu es stupide! Personne ne viendra.

**Rikichi**: tu préféres te faire piller et tuer par ces vandales! Tu veux voir Shino, ta fille, aux mains de ces brigands!

Rikichi avait touché le point faible de son interlocuteur. Manzo était réputé dans tout le village pour être trés protecteur avec sa fille. Aucun homme ne pouvait l'approcher sans sentir immédiatement le regard froid et plein de colére de son pére sur sa nuque. Ceux qui s'y étaient aventurés, avaient ramassés bleus et bosses, voir des membres cassés, en ayant obtenu un simple sourire. Il fallait dire que Shino était considérée comme la fille la plus belle du village. Tout juste dix huit ans et pourvue des plus beaux atouts que la nature puisse offrir à une femme. Le vieux paysan n'eut pas besoin de plus amples explications pour se résigner.

**Manzo**: et bien soit. Allons chercher ces mercenaires.

**L'Ancien**: mercenaires? Qui a parlé de mercenaires?

**Rikichi**: ne plaisantes pas, vieil homme! C'est toi qui viens de...

**L'Ancien**: je sais encore ce que je dis, gamin! Et je n'ai jamais parlé de mercenaires! Nous avons quarante bandits contre nous! Pas deux misérables voleurs de poules!

**Rikichi**: que veux-tu dire?

Le vieil homme se tourna vers le paysan, ses yeux plissés en deux miniscules fentes cachées par d'épais sourcils blanc et la peau du visage tendue par toute les rides qui la parcouraient. Il sembla réfléchir un instant. Ou bien il se contentait de contempler le jeune chef de village, à peine une trentaine d'hivers, en le conssidérant comme inculte de ne pas savoir la réponse à sa question.

**L'Ancien**: des ninjas... Au moins trois.


End file.
